


Baubles of Love

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Luna make their own Christmas ornaments and Harry thinks about how much he loves her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Fluff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas





	Baubles of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The tag fluff without plot really sums this ficlet up! lol
> 
> Thanks to [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) for betaing and also for the lovely aesthetic!!
> 
> This story is Day 6 of the Word Orgy "12 Days of Christmas Challenge" and the prompt was: Baubles

Luna sat across from him, tongue between her teeth as she painstakingly drew a mistletoe design on the bauble she held, along with ‘Merry Christmas, Neville!’ Harry was supposed to be painting the base colours on the baubles, so they would be dry for when she painted the designs, but he couldn’t stop watching her. 

The way the light shined off her golden hair, the way her blue eyes sparkled when she was hyper-focused on something. The rosy complexion in her cheeks and the redness of her lips. The miniature butterbeer cork hanging from her ear, and her wand that she still stuck behind her ear. 

The amazing woman before him so thoroughly captured his attention at this moment that he could do little else but smile dopily at her. 

After the war, Luna had walked into his house and asked if he wanted company. Terrified of living alone in Sirius’ creepy old house, Harry had immediately accepted her offer and they had spent the next few months ridding the house of anything that didn’t make a person’s aura ‘happy’. They painted the walls in bright, vibrant colours. They consulted Neville on various plants to fill the corners of the house. And they undid the dark magic on every item and then sold a lot of it to various businesses and replaced it with brighter, comfier furnishings. 

Once the house was finished, they went searching for some of Luna’s creatures. Her father had given her a grant and Harry had gone with to keep her company, and to keep her safe. At least, that was what he told himself in the beginning. Sometimes they called Colin to meet them and try his hand at photography, but they had since learned only to do so when absolutely necessary, Colin could be a bit of a liability sometimes and it often took both of them to stop him from succumbing to some unforeseen danger. 

Even now, Harry couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he had fallen for her. But he had fallen and fallen hard. 

It had taken him ages to work up the courage to tell her, scared that she might reject him and move out. But she had smiled, and crawled into his lap and said, “I love you too, silly.” 

Since then, their friends would complain about how sickly sweet they were together. Ron regularly groused about needing a tooth-cleaning potion. Hermione insisted they would be the cause of her as yet undiagnosed diabetes, even as she texted flirty messages back and forth with her hunter boyfriend. Seamus would threaten to set himself on fire and Dean would conjure a pitcher of water - to throw on them or his fiance Seamus no-one was ever really sure. Draco would beg someone to obliviate him and Blaise would act as if he was going to oblige him until Ginny slapped his hand and told them all to shut up because they were cute. Neville would just smile and kiss Hannah, setting off a new round of complaints. 

But they were all happy - Harry most of all and it was all thanks to this gorgeous, wonderful, slightly wacky woman in front of him. 

“Come on, Harry. We need to do quite a few more if we are going to hand these out instead of Christmas cards,” Luna said in her quiet way. 

“Sorry, love, I was just thinking,” he said as he reached for another bauble. 

“Oh? What about?” 

He stood up and walked around the table, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Just about how much I love you.”

She smiled, and kissed him back, “I love you too, silly.” 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Sorry if I induced any toothaches.  
> Love & muses!  
> Ariel
> 
> You can find me on facebook: [ArielSakura](https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100)


End file.
